


Meteorite

by haipo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipo/pseuds/haipo
Summary: 現代AU設定。





	1. Chapter 1

Graves瞥了固定在控制面板前的手機一眼，見螢幕同一小時前那般沉默的漆黑，於是將視線放回眼前理當令人神清氣爽的海岸公路上，他在心底思索著不知該為下屬們真如他離開前保證的那樣獨立自主感到驕傲，還是該在下次休息時打通電話，同時祈禱著電話接通時的背景音不會是一團混亂。  
  
「怎麼了嗎？」而就在他正要習慣性地蹙眉時，右側的助手席遞來了低沉、帶著點不確定，但這些皆掩蓋不了語氣中的真誠——他相當熟悉的、那總是鼓起了勇氣又小心翼翼的探詢。  
  
「沒什麼。」為此他放鬆了緊繃的眉間，轉過頭給拿著地圖的對方一抹安撫的微笑，再回過頭時，倒也真的決定把雞媽媽般的擔心放下，將心神全都放在眼前即將展開的假期上。  
  
三天兩夜的休假來自幾日前上司只差沒有直接將他架離辦公室的脅迫裡，那時他們剛結束一樁跟監了半年的槍枝走私買賣，他正在收拾結案前因沒時間回家、索性就堆在辦公室裡的換洗衣物，Picquery的腳步聲則彷彿憤怒地想將組織犯罪部門的地板踏穿，但一路卻又沒有先對誰開刀的踏到他的桌前來。  
  
正在拉起行李袋拉鍊的他，看著Picquery省去了日常的招呼及來自上級的破案慰問，直接將一張她已核准、只差當事人、也就是他自己簽名的假單，和一張地圖按在他的結案報告上。  
  
『去好好的睡一覺，如果可以，盡量找個人陪你去——你知道還是有些合法的管道可以找到人的吧？』  
  
接著他費了一番功夫才勉強留下他的手機，然後看著他的警徽與佩槍被鎖進自己辦公桌的抽屜裡。在被友善地押送出警局大門後，他漫無目的的進入一間位於轉角的簡餐店，吃了頓難得在正常時間進食的早餐，最後看著其實並不是多麼可口，但仍被自己清得一乾二淨的餐盤，以及只比開水多了點味道的咖啡，還是拿出放在西裝內袋的手機，按下第一個快速鍵。  
  
『Mr. Graves?』  
  
電話很快的便被接通，彼端傳來還包裹著濃重睡意，但仍努力清醒過來的嗓音，這使他迅速地看了錶一眼，趕緊為自己的無禮致歉。  
  
男孩在那頭用著鼻音說沒關係、也快到了他該起來的時間，隨之便陷入男孩那方地鐵通過時、嘈雜的空白，Graves瞭解這樣的空白，因此他沒有讓男孩等，開口詢問男孩大學放假了嗎？想不想一起去海邊走走？  
  
『……我那幾天有班。』  
  
『那就……』  
  
『……我會想辦法排開的。』  
  
他感覺自己在聽見男孩這麼說時笑了。  
  
於是，他們在傍晚開著車從居住的城市出發，Picquery在地圖上圈出的小鎮他從未踏足過，但看著認真研究地圖的Credence，他知道他們可以順利的抵達。  
  
距離在那令人感到窒息的地方發現Credence的那一夜，轉眼已過了十年。那時他還只是個新進的菜鳥，在一次跨部門的聯合行動中，於主嫌住家的半地下室，看見因害怕而躲進櫃子的Credence，經過調查後他們才得知這蜷縮在鐵櫃中、閃躲著手電筒光芒的男孩是主嫌的侄子，在Credence的母親因意外身亡後，將他帶到了這個並不如外表那般光鮮氣派，而是寒冷、潮濕又陰暗的房子裡；Credence生活在半地下室中，負責打掃這間房子最冰冷的角落，但真正令他們感到震驚與憤怒的是，他們認為只有十歲左右的Credence，當時其實已經十四歲。  
  
Credence後來在醫院住了幾個月，為了他生理方面的營養缺乏，與更令人擔憂的精神問題，當他出院後，那些晦暗的過去已如黑夜般，隨著嶄新一日的來臨而遠去。  
  
Graves知道社工會接手照顧這個孩子，他的職責在朝這孩子伸出手、終於等到他主動離開藏身的櫃子時便結束了。  
  
但他還是未將櫃子裡的男孩自心裡放下，他對局裡同事、對Picquery隱瞞了自己會在好不容易從監視的箱型車解脫後，帶著在路邊買的、還熱著的咖啡與可可去醫院探望男孩的事。  
  
他知道自己在物質上的幫助能夠做到比一杯熱可可要多上更多，然而他同時也明白男孩渴望擁有的是什麼，肯定、喜歡、關注、碰觸，這些男孩曾經短暫擁有過，因此比起外在的事物、更加盼望著的溫暖情感，而他瞭解如何付出這些，從言語、從眼神，從每一次由他主導的握手與擁抱，他忽略思索驅使自己即使在極度疲憊的狀態下，也要去看上男孩一眼的動力來自哪裡，直到看見那在不知不覺中越了線的依賴，沉在男孩停駐於自己身上的眼裡。  
  
之後，隨著Credence成年、逐漸平穩下來的步調，Graves曾想過身為男孩和過去僅存的聯繫，是否該開始淡出男孩的全新生活，但當和Credence碰面時，他想著他該等到男孩主動開口的那一天，既然知曉男孩的過去，就更不該與男孩過去身旁的成年人做出相同的事，剝奪Credence對人生的掌控權。  
  
他想著也許他們還有時間。  
  
「Mr. Graves，要喝水嗎？」  
  
他轉過頭，接過Credence遞向他的水瓶喝了一口，在交還給想必為這個簡單不過的動作踟躕了一會的男孩時，順手揉了揉那頭在前陣子剪短了的黑髮，再看男孩隨著自己的動作瞇起眼再重新睜開後，淺淺地、滿足地笑了。  
  
Credence直到現在仍是偶爾需要藥物幫助他在夜晚時好過一些，但他一直在努力戒除對藥物的依賴，在難過時打通電話給Graves，而不是自己一個人縮進房間的角落、吞下那些冷硬的藥丸。  
  
那是在一個普通、Credence酒吧的打工排休、他手上的案子亦剛好暫告一個段落的週末。他有意讓他們至少一週碰面一次，即使只是在Credence打工結束後的深夜，也剛下班的他順路送男孩回到租屋處也好，因此當他察覺Credence開始跟著主動為一週一次的碰面空下時間時，他想這可以是他們的新習慣。  
  
那晚他補滿了冰箱裡的可樂與汽水，買了過去的他會覺得太過墮落，但現在的他則是想著對心情會很有助益的炸雞、甜味爆米花、巧克力甜甜圈和披薩——他不否認自己相當熱衷於給Credence吃他喜歡、將健康擺在第二位的食物，看著男孩雖然還不會將喜悅明顯地表達出來，但會靜靜地將所有食物吃下肚的模樣。  
  
然而那晚他們沒有看完兩人都有興趣的電影，備好的墮落大餐連包裝都沒有打開。  
  
無力、恐慌的情緒又一次的抓住了Credence，他不停地為自己的失控和顫抖向Graves道歉，Graves對Credence那時的狀態並不陌生，他知道Credence這時最需要的是陪伴，直到他在Credence口中聽見了自毀的念頭。  
  
那時他想起了過去認為他們也許還有時間的自己，想起在家人的注目下，他和祖父、父親一樣踏上了警官的道路，卻直到和Credence相遇後，才遠離獨自一人時對酒精的依賴、才找到這條道路對自己的意義。  
  
於是他不只用體溫嘗試停下男孩的顫抖，同時以吻試圖停下男孩想結束一切的念頭。  
  
他貼在Credence的耳邊，請Credence不要離開，不要離開除了Credence之外，一切是如此荒蕪的、他的生命。  
  
  
  
  
抵達租借的房子後，天色已由隨著雲朵翻滾的橘紅轉為擺脫光害的滿天星斗，他們在大門邊的盆栽下拿起業者事先壓在那裡的鑰匙，進門放下行李、在廚房的小桌旁簡單地將路上買的漢堡當作晚餐解決後，各自選了個房間休息。  
  
也許是打算在休假前將所有案件安排妥當、連加了幾天班，加上今天開了半天的車的因素，Graves沒想到自己洗完澡後，躺上床再睜眼時已是隔天，但這份輕鬆、自嘲的情緒並沒有圍繞著他多久，當他走出房門、發現小屋裡只剩他一人時，一切皆被緊張和擔心掩蓋過去。  
  
重新將小屋各個角落都找過一遍後，他走出大門站在屋簷下、看著臣服在又急又大的太陽雨中的一切，他拿起手機又一次的按下快速鍵，焦急的信號同先前幾次並沒有被接通，直到他看見那個絕不會錯認的身影在大雨中朝著小屋跑來。  
  
「Credence。」他在男孩踏上小屋的台階時抓住了他，他趕緊脫下Credence因吸了過多的雨水而變得沉重的外套，接過男孩手中的提袋、拉著他的手回到小屋中。  
  
「你到哪裡去了？」他拿來自己的乾毛巾為男孩擦拭身上冰涼的雨水，Credence沒有閃躲，但卻也顯得不太自在。  
  
「我、我去買早餐回來。」Credence駝著背、低頭小聲地回答他。  
  
「你可以開車去。」Graves還記得昨天他們一起先行確認過的賣場，雖然在步行可到達的距離裡，但開車前往總是更方便一點，加上夏季不穩定的天氣因素。  
  
「……」Credence沒有再回答他，只是將頭壓得更低了。  
  
「Credence、」Graves瞭解Credence這樣的反應表示著什麼，於是他一手按著男孩垂下的肩，彎下腰、一手細細地為他拭去臉上的水滴，他將語氣放到最緩地說：「Credence，我不是在責備你。」  
  
他靜靜地等待，等到Credence重新抬頭看向自己才繼續說道：「我只是擔心你。」  
  
「我不想吵醒你。」  
  
聽見Credence的回答，Graves看著那雙怯弱，但仍努力也看向自己的雙眼，一時間找不到自己因此中斷的思緒，直到一顆自男孩髮稍滑落的水珠在他們之間落下，他才找回自己的聲音。  
  
「先去沖個澡吧。」他感覺自己有點措手不及，不過仍記得要照顧好男孩。  
  
他在廚房裡整理Credence買回來的食材，看著男孩踏入浴室後，才停下手中其實只是掩飾的動作。  
  
蛋、牛奶、培根，食材們幾乎都沒有遭受雨水的侵襲，因為Credence將它們好好的護在懷裡。  
  
Graves想著自己在收到強迫休假的那天，為什麼打電話給Credence，他需要個休假？Credence需要個休假？還是希望他們一起放個假？  
  
Credence不想吵醒他，所以即使遙遠又不便仍是步行前往，為了一頓熱騰騰的早餐；對於Credence的用心，他又自以為是的認為什麼？  
  
什麼是正確的，衡量的標準一直都不只是單向的。  
  
「該死……」Graves關上冰箱門，對著自己咒罵了一句後，轉身往男孩甫進入的浴室走去。  
  
他敲了敲門，原以為Credence會在裡面應個聲，沒想到男孩將浴室的門打了開來，因雨水而貼在身上的T恤已經脫下，取而代之的是Graves方才為男孩擦拭的乾毛巾，正披在男孩的脖子上。  
  
Graves受男孩洗過臉後停留在睫毛上的水珠搶走了些目光，但他立刻將自己的專注拉了回來，放在必須請求男孩的原諒上。  
  
「Credence，我很抱歉，我剛才不該那麼說。」  
  
語畢，他觀察著Credence的表情，連一絲細微的變化都不錯過，直到Credence再度筆直地也看向自己，他才放鬆了扶在門框上的手。  
  
「你繼續洗吧。」他向後退了一步，想著他該離開。  
  
同時感覺到男孩伸手拉住了他的襯衫下擺。


	2. Chapter 2

長年的時間累積下，Graves一步一步緩慢地讓Credence瞭解，在他關心的詢問、安慰的撫摸或擁抱後，不會是使Credence更加疼痛的懲罰在等著他，他不會要Credence解下皮帶因他要使用皮帶抽打他，他努力扭轉這負面的連結，在每一次靠近Credence時，希望男孩明白，他們之間的言語和觸碰，都是與過去截然不同的意義。  
  
但關於另一種愛的型式，Graves知道自己正在摸索著，而他毫不介意讓Credence發現自己在這方面笨拙無比的學習。  
  
因為男孩總會引領他找到正確的方向。  
  
「Credence。」  
  
Graves在他們因緊張而短促的換氣間低聲呢喃著男孩的名字，他習慣將各種相異的情緒包裹在男孩的名字裡，像是為了男孩在文學課拿了個A、站在朋友身份上的開心，或是為男孩又一次的服藥過量，身為長輩的他在急診病床邊的禱告，因此此刻他也藉由男孩的名字，告訴男孩他們是戀人，不必為了因彼此而生的慾望感到羞愧或退縮。  
  
告訴男孩他為此興奮得像個少年。  
  
在交換了數個男孩的唇為此紅腫起來的吻之後，Graves握著Credence的手，兩人腳步凌亂地踏入離浴室最近的、Credence的臥房。  
  
Graves想著他這個老派的堅持，想著他雖然知道在浴室裡的性愛可以相當火辣，但他還是希望男孩的第一次、他們的第一次能夠在溫暖、柔軟的床上，至於浴室或其他地點，只要男孩希望，可以之後再帶著男孩一起體驗。  
  
將Credence輕輕地放上床後，Graves再一次給了正為接下來的事感到緊張，但並不感到排斥的Credence一個略施了點力道的、安撫的吻，接著他跨坐在Credence身上，解開襯衫的第二與第三顆鈕扣、拉著後領將襯衫脫下。彼此裸裎相見時，他察覺到了男孩游移、不確定該放在哪裡的目光，於是他俯下身，以吻和在男孩黑髮間摩挲的雙手，讓男孩知曉可以把一切都在放自己身上，無論是想要瞭解更多的視線，或是已經無法壓抑的、萌芽的渴望，都可以毫無保留的交給他。  
  
因為他也如此地想擁抱男孩。Graves伏在Credence身上，用雙眼細細描繪著男孩的一切，從隨著他們交錯在一起的呼吸而輕顫的眼睫，因為削瘦而突出、現在漾起一片薄紅的顴骨，不自覺微啟著、驅使他低下頭再一次吮吻的紅唇，到那他知道男孩並不喜歡暴露在外的肌膚上。  
  
他還記得在將Credence帶離那間房子的那一晚，他陪著Credence前往醫院進行檢查，當醫護人員打算脫下Credence沾染了許多髒汙的上衣時，一路上從未抵抗過的男孩突然掙扎起來，他恐懼地劇烈顫抖，拼命閃躲那些帶著善意的手，手腳並用的努力想逃下病床。  
  
Graves在病床的另一側抱住了他，他請醫護人員給他們一點時間，待用布幔圍起的空間裡只剩兩人時，才放鬆用力護住男孩——無論是讓他遠離傷害或阻止男孩傷害自己——的雙手，他用手指爬梳著男孩剪成了一條水平線的瀏海，嘗試讓男孩將意識停留在現在，現在這個安全的當下，而不是某一個被觸發的過去。  
  
他花了一段時間讓男孩冷靜下來，同時不停地向男孩解釋檢查的重要性，直到男孩不再那麼緊繃，不過仍是皺著眉、空洞地看著醫院的地板讓Graves將他的上衣褪下為止；Graves見過各種或大或小的傷口，在男人、女人、老人或小孩身上，但這不代表他便已對這樣的情形有心理準備而感到麻木，因此，將Credence的衣物擱下後，看著日光燈下男孩更顯冰冷的新舊傷疤，他把力道放至最輕、宛如是面對一個嬰孩般將男孩抱入懷中，希望可以在空調的溫度之外，給男孩來自人的溫暖。  
  
如今，那些令人擔憂的傷疤有部份已隨著時間淡去，而將會跟著Credence一輩子的，Graves從未停下將它們自Credence心底拭去的努力。  
  
為此他如虔誠的信徒般以吻膜拜Credence身體的每一處凸起或凹陷，他在男孩胸前找到了圓點狀的燙傷疤痕，他親吻著它，他看了因自己的動作睜大了雙眼的男孩一眼後，用想填補這些傷害而盈滿了愛與疼惜的吻覆上那裡，他立刻感覺到男孩的喘息，他看見男孩的肋骨往上浮出又陷落，於是他加重了撫慰傷口的吻，一處一處仔細地對男孩獻上自己的體溫。  
  
「Mr. Graves……」  
  
當他的吻來到Credence褲頭與肌膚的交界時，他聽見男孩小聲地叫了自己，那是幾乎要因男孩的不確定而停留在喉間的聲音，但Graves從來沒有遺漏任何一次男孩如此的叫喚，即使耽溺於因男孩而升溫的慾望中也不會。  
  
「Credence。」他重新回到Credence視線可及的地方，一手支撐在Credence的臉頰邊，看著男孩習慣性地靠了過去，將臉埋在他的手臂裡，一手則在男孩身上繼續往下，覆上了男孩已成型的隆起；他看著Credence伸手抱住了他的手臂、蹙起了眉間，感覺到男孩雙腿在床上蹭了一下，於是他貼在男孩耳邊輕聲說：「Credence，舒服的話就發出聲音，讓我知道。」  
  
Graves注視著Credence重新迎向自己的雙眼，他在其中讀到了緊張但從未改變過的依賴，他想著男孩才是他們之間已經準備好的人，一面緩慢地拉下男孩牛仔褲的拉鍊與濕了一片的底褲，他以拇指輕輕摩挲那從包皮中探出的龜頭，將Credence無聲呻吟的模樣收進腦海中。  
  
愛撫著男孩的勃起一陣後，Graves連同內褲一起拉下自己的運動褲頭，他忍不住沙啞地低吟了一聲，直到現在才知道自己對Credence的慾望，幾乎要到了使他感到疼痛的地步。  
  
但他依舊小心翼翼地將自己的分身也貼上Credence的，他吻住男孩在那一瞬間深呼吸的唇，領著他們為彼此而硬挺的陰莖蹭在一塊，他聽著男孩在他們交換的無數個吻之間無法壓下的沉重喘息，逐漸察覺男孩也開始跟上他的節奏。  
  
「Mr. Graves……」直到Credence叫著他的名字射精的那一刻，男孩緊閉雙眼、雙頰漲紅的達到了高潮，他濃稠的精液射進Graves的掌心中，感覺到這點的Graves將額頭抵在男孩的肩膀上，再也無法自制地用力擺動著腰，跟著本能的快感釋放。  
  
他們貼著彼此在餘韻中喘息了一會後，Graves翻過身，在床頭抽了兩張衛生紙，先擦拭些許濺上Credence身體的白濁，再拭去自己手掌中濕黏，情潮稍微褪下後讓他更清楚自己和Credence剛才一起做了什麼，他一直清楚自己和男孩的愛撫，只是……最接近此刻的情形大概是去年的聖誕夜，他好不容易在深夜擺脫了那些選在節日鬧事的幫派份子，半拖著腳步打開家門後，看見一桌的大餐、與趴在桌邊熟睡的Credence。  
  
他想著如果這世界上有魔法，也許這就是魔法，Credence本身就是魔法的存在，在他的生命裡。  
  
「Mr. Graves……」  
  
「嗯？」Graves回過頭，看著氣息已逐漸和緩下來的Credence，伸手將他因汗水而貼在額前的黑髮往後撥去。  
  
「我們……咳、我們……我們不繼續做下去嗎？」  
  
聽見Credence的問句，Graves動作為之一僵，他的目光暫停在男孩覆著薄汗的臉上，直到男孩向四處游移了一圈後，垂著眉、鼓起勇氣地重新看向他，才從驚訝中稍稍回過神來。  
  
「Credence，你知道……接下來的事嗎？」  
  
Credence的雙眉又垂下了些，但他同時也肯定的、毫無猶豫地點了個頭。  
  
「如果你不想要，我們不是一定要做到那一步。」Graves雖然餘悸未平，不過相當堅定的看著男孩說。  
  
然後，他看見Credence微瞇起眼，做了幾次的深呼吸，直到平復下來之後才再度開口，一樣小聲卻不再結巴地對他說：「Mr. Graves，床頭的抽屜裡有一些東西。」  
  
Graves依言打開床頭的抽屜，在裡面看見了保險套與潤滑液。  
  
「Credence，有時候他們會準備這些東西，但房客不一定要使用它們。」Graves想著原來是男孩誤會了這些備品的用意，於是認真地向男孩解釋。  
  
「這些是我帶來的。」  
  
接著在下一秒，看著男孩同樣認真地告訴他。


	3. Chapter 3

午後二時，連著兩餐未進食的他們，飢腸轆轆地暫時放下了冰箱裡的食材、開著車往小鎮最熱鬧的街道駛去，尋覓些可以立即填飽肚子的東西。Graves照著業者放置在小屋中的介紹，將車開上小鎮濱海的道路，當路過一間連接了海灘、可將海景一覽無遺的餐廳時，他信心飽滿地將方向盤往右打、毫不猶豫地將車駛入餐廳的停車場。   
  
立即察覺到這點的Credence回過神來，他趕緊收回自己好奇的目光，略帶緊張地看著自己的帆布鞋小聲說：「Mr. Graves，我、我不知道這間餐廳是否……」   
  
聞言，Graves噙著笑，將車停妥後，在解開安全帶時他伸出右手，拇指以上揚的弧度蹭了一下Credence的臉頰，再往下也解開Credence的安全帶；他伸手到後座取來兩人的棒球帽，在為Credence戴上時，於剛才手指擦過的地方印上蜻蜓點水的一吻，見Credence在因自己的動作愣住之後，終於放鬆下來。   
  
越是重要的事，Graves便越是希望等待Credence自己慢慢明白。   
  
他們在餐廳屋簷下，乘著午後已不那麼燙人的海風，享用了一個遲來的、美好的中餐，餐點雖然不令人驚豔，但好好地餵飽了他們，唯一美中不足的是飲品以琳瑯滿目的酒類為主，不過這也代表著，當Graves又去拿兩瓶汽水時，不會有人和他搶奪冰桶裡的冰塊。   
  
看著Credence打開瓶蓋，專注地把汽水淋在冰塊上的模樣，Graves想起身形與現在相比起來瘦小許多，自那時起便小心翼翼地珍惜每一口汽水的男孩。   
  
面對小了自己十六歲的Credence，Graves一度想參考自己的童年記憶來思考如何和Credence相處，像是孩子的自己喜歡吃些什麼、對什麼遊戲感興趣，或是都看些什麼書，不過他僅看著辦公桌上寫報告到一半擱下的筆十秒，便決定離開辦公室——他從以前到現在不變的辦案習慣——去現場找答案。   
  
他在警局附近的公園坐了一個星期的午休，注意到一台顯然以波蘭店主的姓氏命名、名為Kowalski的餐車前，排著隊、期待著點心與麵包的孩子從未減少過；他在週五決定將推測付諸實行，在Kowalski買了一個造型特殊的麵包，在稍晚觀察著Credence，看著男孩珍惜的將那個麵包一小口一小口地吃完。   
  
因此，自那天起，除了熱可可外，Graves也會帶上那台餐車的甜點或麵包給Credence，即便再如何匆忙，他也會拿上一個灑滿了糖霜的甜甜圈；有時他則會再去速食店外帶一整套餐點，在醫院護理師如教師般嚴厲與極度不贊同的眼神中，挺直腰桿將它們拎到男孩身邊。   
  
那一日，他也是在宛如警匪對峙的緊張氣氛中，利用護理師低頭接內線的瞬間，提著要給Credence的套餐和自己的炒麵，快速地通過護理站、進入位於角落的病房。Graves想著他的年紀絕對離做這樣的事相當遙遠了，但看向對自己像在躲避什麼的動作、好奇地微微睜大了眼的Credence，Graves知道這一切都不會是使他停下的原因。   
  
於是他們再一次秘密地分享彼此的晚餐，而就在Graves的炒麵只吃了一半時，強勢地擊破了寧靜的響嗝，使他停下手中的竹筷。   
  
他第一時間先伸手安撫緊繃起來的Credence，表示自己並沒有為此感到不悅後，在男孩面前的桌上看見杯蓋被取了下來的飲料杯，Graves對著空了的塑膠杯愣了一秒後，笑著揉了揉Credence那時已經長長了一些、水平瀏海的痕跡已逐漸被拭去的黑髮。   
  
「嗝。」   
  
Graves回過神來，看向眼前打了個嗝的Credence，接著見男孩發現自己的目光後，不再緊繃起身體，而是雙頰微微泛紅的、再喝一口喜歡的汽水。   
  
  
  
他們奢侈地花上比平時多出好幾倍的時間共進一頓悠閒的午餐，在海灘漫步至晚風帶來些許涼意時，才回到他們的小屋。   
  
也許是曬了一下午太陽的微醺，使他們的第二次性愛顯得餘裕許多。   
  
「啊……Mr. Graves……」   
  
Graves緩慢地挺進男孩的體內，他將手指交錯的深入Credence因緊張而併攏的指間中，在Credence好好地握住了自己的手時，吻上那右眼下的小痣，他輕輕地、愛憐地在那裡印下一吻，待男孩重新睜開眼看向自己後，再度帶著笑拉近彼此的距離，直到他們默契地將氣息交融在一起為止。   
  
吮吻著Credence柔軟的唇瓣，當男孩微啟雙唇、渴望更進一步時，Graves引領著依舊對此生澀的男孩挑動舌尖、回應自己更加深入的邀請，他在為此加快了節奏的喘息中聽見男孩和著濃濃鼻音的呻吟，知道Credence更放鬆了一些，於是又前進了幾分。   
  
他和Credence同樣沉溺於因彼此而生的愛慾中，但Graves並未讓本能凌駕於情感之上，他不希望男孩在過程中感到一絲疼痛，只要男孩顯露出退縮的情緒，他隨時可以為男孩中斷下來——他希望帶給男孩上癮般的歡愉，希望Credence明白，雖然有部份人僅僅是為了發洩而做愛，但他是懷抱著只獻給男孩的愛意、擁抱著男孩。   
  
構築起這一切的，是多年前Credence又一次的和寄養家庭因不適合而分開後，Graves利用假日帶Credence去公園走走的那天。   
  
那日，Graves和已經十五歲的Credence坐在公園角落的長椅上，遠遠看著在公園上方的晴空裡飛翔的風箏們，Graves注意到男孩完全沒動手上的麵包和汽水，正要詢問Credence是否不舒服時，便聽見那剛邁入變聲期、還殘存著些許童稚的聲音問自己，需要他為自己做一些服務嗎？他只有在一旁看過，但只要Graves願意教他，他會努力的學起來。   
  
Graves從Credence害怕又低落的語氣中，對男孩所指的服務恍然大悟，他第一時間為男孩在這一次的寄養家庭中可能出了事皺起眉，直到Credence抽咽地哭了起來，問Graves他是不是哪裡做錯了為止。   
  
Credence說著在以前的那間房子裡他所看見的事，說著年紀比他大或比他小的男孩女孩，為從樓上下來的男人女人做了那樣的事之後，得到了稱讚、新的衣服，或是一頓好一點的晚餐，他說著有時會從他們口中聽見愛和喜歡，那是不是代表著做了和他們一樣的事後，他也會得到所謂的愛？   
  
Graves花了很長一段時間，用他的言語、行動和擁抱告訴Credence，男孩不用對他做那些事，他也會一直陪伴在男孩身邊，這才是真正的重視和愛，不需要傷害自己才能獲得、不需要用自己的身體去交換。   
  
『我希望未來親吻你、擁抱你的人，是帶著對你的愛意，而你也如此期盼著。』   
  
他不停的對男孩這麼說，在男孩每一次被過去的暗影籠罩的時候，直到他不再複述這些話，而是在一次次一起走著時的牽手、或無數個送男孩回家的晚安吻裡，用自己的體溫證明這些。   
  
Graves緩緩鬆開Credence的唇，他扶著男孩膝蓋的手微微施了點力，將男孩的雙腿再打開一些後，慢慢地擺動起腰，在男孩溫暖的體內淺淺摩擦起來；他尚未完全沒入Credence的身體中，他今天也不打算那麼做，看著男孩感受著自己的存在，帶著羞赧但沒有一絲遲疑的雙眼，Graves低頭輕啄了男孩汗溼的額頭一下後，換了個在男孩體內前進的方向。   
  
「啊！Mr.、Mr. Graves……啊！」他聽見Credence因自己的動作而叫出聲來，接著在下一刻，在男孩隨著自己的律動而斷斷續續的呻吟中，察覺自己一開始雖然是希望Credence別忍耐、不要壓抑自己，然而他也從其中得到了他其實渴望著的、來自Credence的一切。   
  
Graves蹭著Credence體內敏感的那一塊，直到男孩加重了喘息、在懷中抓著自己的手臂、於毫無撫慰的情形下射精為止；他沒有在高潮後隨之襲上的疲倦中選擇繼續滿足自己的慾望，不想帶給Credence更多負擔的他，同他們第一次時，在男孩尚未從強烈的快感中抽身時便抽離男孩的身體，用手解決自己的那一部分，之後將保險套取下、打個結丟進床邊的垃圾桶裡。   
  
他回到Credence身邊，用手指溫柔地摩挲著男孩泛紅的兩頰，他想著他們是否該洗個澡——沒有任何隱喻的，他們甚至會分開各洗各的——他擔心全身是汗會不會讓男孩感到不適，但男孩卻又可能惦記著從網路上看來的奇怪知識而忍耐，好吧，男性之間的性交會用上保險套和水性潤滑劑，嚴格來說並不算是「奇怪的知識」。   
  
他想著該換了的床單，想著男孩也許會想喝杯熱可可，直到Credence再度看向他、依舊以那專屬於他的堅定與專注看著他。   
  
於是Graves帶著笑俯身，獻上男孩想要的吻。   
  
他想著Credence，這件最重要的事。   
  
  
  
隔日，他們從冰箱裡拿出Credence前一天購買的食材，Credence煎了許多鬆餅，並且以大量的蜂蜜和奶油、水果裝飾它們；最擅長泡咖啡和可可的Graves在一旁準備他們的早餐飲品，並且在Credence的可可上放了許多蓬鬆的棉花糖。   
  
那些棉花糖部份融化在熱可可中，大多則融化在他們於早餐桌上的笑聲，以及逐漸升溫的呼吸之間。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence視角。

「買下它吧！」  
  
Credence嚇了一跳，他反射性地先收回駐留在盆栽上的目光，等過了幾秒，意外地沒繼續聽見自己最不擅長應對的熱情推銷後，才又慢慢地、低著頭往身旁看去；他先看見一雙提著包包、皮膚覆著光澤、讓人感覺充滿活力的手，蓬鬆的金色捲髮，然後是正對著自己、飽含笑意的眼睛。Credence第一時間還是閃避了這位女士承載著再明顯不過的善意的雙眼，但他也在下一瞬間要自己鼓起勇氣，眨了眨眼、重新迎上對方的視線。  
  
「買下它吧，一位值得你那麼認真思考的人，一定會喜歡你為他挑選的禮物的！」而金髮女士沒有因他的習慣性反應蹙眉、咂嘴，或是乾脆轉身離開——這些他再熟悉不過的動作，金髮的女士還是站在他身旁，並且用那和善的聲音對他說了更多的話，還給了他一個美麗的微笑。  
  
於是他真的買下了那個他為此在花卉市集逗留了半個小時的盆栽，他拿起第一眼就注意到的，因為尚未開花、所以用紙牌標註著「雛菊」的淺黃色盆栽，並且在金髮女士的建議下，拿了一張店家供人插在花朵間的小卡（他不知道該在卡片上寫些什麼才是最適當的，而金髮女士告訴他可以寫最常出現在心裡的那句話），再踩著有點輕飄飄的步伐，小心翼翼的將盆栽抱在懷中，搭上回程的地鐵。  
  
直到回到那個主人為跨州的案件出了遠門的家，他才宛如回到現實世界般，意識到自己剛才做了什麼。  
  
看著Graves先生的家，Credence想著他真的買下了這個需要人照顧的盆栽，接著在下一秒，他知道自己會為這個決定緊張至Graves先生回來為止，他會為該將這個盆栽放在哪個位置而煩惱，他可能也會抱著這個盆栽走來走去結果就將盆栽放在自己腿上，他已經要這麼做了，然而他同時也發現，在紛亂的思緒中，並沒有後悔將這個盆栽帶回來的選項。  
  
Credence捧著盆栽，還揹著上學用的側背包，在客廳裡那正對著窗戶的單人沙發坐了下來。他在夕陽灑了滿室的溫柔光線中，看著這個在自己工作的酒吧因電線走火而燒毀，公寓又因房東欠債被抵押後，收容了戲劇性可笑地同時失去經濟來源與住所的他、毫不吝嗇地給予他溫暖的家。  
  
他的目光停駐在地毯上金橘色光芒無聲地緩慢移動中，他想著以前居住過的兩個家，他想著記憶因遙遠與年幼，所以稀少又零散的那個，他想著雖然自己記得的很少，但他會永遠思念那溫暖的、不成對的沙發和扶手椅，以及空氣中那烘培的香氣；他記得臉頰被人帶著笑容親吻是什麼感覺，即使在離開後沒有人再這麼親吻他，臉上只剩下痛楚和隨後浮出的瘀傷，也無法使他遺忘。  
  
因這些美好得宛如看著天花板虛構出的一切，在接下來那冰冷又陰暗的家裡，是令他感覺自己還有呼吸、心臟仍在跳動的證明，這些曾經的溫暖使他面對眼前的生活時感到痛苦，他知道如果全然地對看不見前方的黑暗臣服，所有的事情都會在瞬間變得簡單輕鬆許多，但他還是在一次又一次被皮帶或其他放在男人女人手邊的物品抽打後，縮進鐵櫃裡摀著嘴努力把眼淚嚥進喉嚨裡，而不是也跟著拿起手邊任何能傷害別人的東西，在地下室的門關上後，使勁地發洩在另一個比自己更無助的孩子身上。  
  
他有時會想像自己是一個單純的物品，像是在洗刷地板上的血跡和穢物時，他會想像自己就是手中的刷子，正一點一點的將地板恢復原本的模樣；他會想像自己是腳下的地毯，在他必須縮著手腳入睡時。  
  
而那一天，他想像自己就是正躲在其中、放在角落又髒又舊、很容易被忽略的鐵櫃，他不曉得外面發生了什麼事，他在槍聲中爬進這個總是保護著自己的鐵櫃，一樣用手摀住了急促的喘息，希望這讓人害怕的一切可以趕快過去。  
  
然後鐵櫃被人打了開來，他閃躲著衝向自己的那些光線，他往櫃子的角落縮去，他閉上眼雖然他明白這都是徒勞，但他害怕也許在下一秒就會抓住他、將他扯出櫃子的手，他害怕可能會有比現在的生活更可怕的事等著他，而自己真的無法再承受下去了。  
  
直到他所恐懼的這些事都沒有發生，直到那些隔著眼皮刺著他的光線一一離開後，一個低沉、載著他想念的溫暖的聲音，取代了這一切。  
  
『讓我看看你的手好嗎？』  
  
他聽見有個人對他說，用著在這間房子裡他所聽過最和善的語氣，即使自己不知道過了多久才顫抖著重新睜開雙眼，說話的人依舊在櫃子外等待著自己。  
  
他伸出手，然後看著自己偶爾動作太大、傷口還會滲出血來的掌心被一條白色的手帕輕輕覆上，他想要把手縮回來，他想著自己會弄髒那條乾淨的手帕。  
  
『不要動。』但正在幫他包紮傷口的人拉住了他的手腕，他因此停下了將手回縮的動作，眨了眨眼混亂地思考了一陣後，他遲疑地抬眼看向握著他的手不是要懲罰他、而是照顧他的人。  
  
他以為那晚之後，自己就再也見不到這位警探了，畢竟電視裡都是這麼說的，英雄解決了事件後，馬上朝下一個需要他的地方出發，而自己只是出現在上一集、湊巧被英雄拯救的小角色之一罷了——他想他沒有機會對願意擁抱如此骯髒的自己的警探說謝謝了，偷偷收進口袋的手帕、也無法回到主人身邊了。  
  
但隔天警探帶著為他買的熱可可來醫院看他，後天也帶著熱可可來看他，得知自己的飲食沒有限制後，有時是中式的快餐，有時是他只有在電視上看過的、速食店的炸雞和薯條，以及那甜甜又嗆辣的汽水。後來他注意到有一間烘培坊的商標持續地出現，他很喜歡這家店的麵包和各式各樣的點心，在第一次吃到那可愛的小鴨麵包時就喜歡上了，而警探先生無論什麼時候來到醫院看他，都會拎著這家烘培坊的紙袋。  
  
警探先生每天都會來醫院探望他，有時會帶著他不知道該怎麼開口關心或安慰的傷，有時則會在要出差前帶一本書給他；在他們每次大約一小時的相處中，大部份的時間都用在用餐上，剩餘的時間則是警探先生詢問，像是身體感覺如何？喜歡帶給他的書嗎？然後耐心地等待自己一一撿拾腦海中許久未使用的詞彙回答。  
  
他每天都期待聽見警探先生的腳步聲在病房外的走廊響起，他期待警探先生今天會將哪一個案件說給自己聽，或告訴自己報紙上刊了哪些有趣的消息。  
  
然而他也知道自己因長年缺乏說話的對象，聽醫生說，這影響了他的語言表達能力，所以在回答警探先生時他總是拼錯單字或用錯文法；他也知道其實警探先生的工作很忙碌，每天都到醫院來只是增加了警探先生的負擔。  
  
他期待著警探先生打開病房的門，但他不希望自己是警探先生的麻煩。  
  
因為在那一晚，他離開了鐵櫃後，發現警探先生是唯一一位對他皺著眉頭，是為了他，而不是為了與他有關的那些事；警探先生在乎他的傷口，但從不詢問傷口是怎麼造成的。  
  
他永遠不會忘記那雙幫自己包紮的手，以及那總是專注地看著自己的眼神。  
  
警探先生是位如此正直又溫暖的人，他不可以成為警探先生的麻煩。  
  
這時，一陣打破寂靜的電話鈴聲在Credence手邊響起，Credence自回憶中回過神來，不知道該把盆栽放在哪裡，於是抱著盆栽手忙腳亂地從背包裡撈出手機、按下接通鍵。  
  
『Credence？』  
  
「Mr. Graves！」聽見即使天天都會通話仍是好想念的聲音，Credence反射性地用雙手握住了手機。  
  
『Credence，你吃晚餐了嗎？』  
  
Credence抬頭看向牆壁上的時鐘，嚥了一下口水後，正在想該怎麼回答時，便又聽見話筒那端，彷彿看見了他的慌張，對他說：『記得吃飯，東西都在廚房裡，冰箱門上有外賣的電話。』  
  
「嗯……嗯。」被Graves先生提醒已經叮嚀過自己的事情，讓Credence的頭不自覺地開始低了下來。  
  
『Credence，我會搭今天晚上的飛機回去。』  
  
「咦？」下一秒，聽到意外的消息，Credence迅速地重新抬起頭來。  
  
『我的工作已經結束了，現在還有班機。』  
  
「嗯、嗯！」  
  
『不過回到家應該是凌晨了，不要等我。』  
  
「嗯……嗯……」Credence試圖含混地跳過Graves先生「不要等我」這個叮嚀。  
  
『……記得帶一條毯子上沙發。』  
  
而就在他努力含混地拖了幾秒後，他聽見話筒那端傳來Graves先生對自己想要等門的默許，他開心地聳起肩膀，將臉頰再貼近手機一些，他說他會記得吃飯和毯子，然後聽Graves先生對自己先說晚安。  
  
收線後他抱著盆栽走進廚房，遵守著與Graves先生的承諾，給自己弄了個簡單的義大利麵晚餐。  
  
端著專屬自己的白色瓷盤，他在四人餐桌邊坐下，看著擺在桌上的盆栽，想起自己第一次來到這裡的時候。  
  
在又一次被寄養家庭婉轉地拒絕後，Graves先生問他要不要偶爾在週末申請外宿，來和他住兩天？  
  
於是在那週，他牽著Graves先生的手，爬上公寓的樓梯，在這個家的大門前看著身前的Graves先生從口袋拿出鑰匙，在插入鎖孔前，Graves先生回頭看了自己一眼，而自己到好幾個月之後，才明白這個眼神的意義。  
  
之後只要Graves先生手上沒有緊急的案件，他們便會一起渡過週末，Credence注意到院方不再安排寄養家庭的會面給他，他想著自己的令人失望，但Graves先生那日在公園的擁抱和告訴他的話，同時逐漸一點一滴地，像當年將手帕覆上自己的手心般，將這些覆蓋過去。  
  
『我希望未來親吻你、擁抱你的人，是帶著對你的愛意，而你也如此期盼著。』Graves先生這麼對他說。  
  
於是他選擇放下過去那些Graves先生不希望自己抱持的想法，於是他在察覺到不再與寄養家庭會面的原因，也許並不是自己所認為的那樣，頓時明白Graves先生那日在打開門前看向自己的意義後，選擇握緊了那從未離開自己的手。  
  
Graves先生是一位如此溫柔又美好的人。  
  
他想著在Graves先生的引導之下，自己也許真的能夠有所不同。  
  
直到那一天，他在Graves先生的客房醒來，看見了自己的第一次夢遺。  
  
那天早上，他和Graves先生一起將自己弄髒的床單丟進洗衣機，在洗衣機旁，他聽著Graves先生告訴自己這是很自然的生理現象，他低著頭接著感覺Graves先生按了按自己的肩，說只是床單而洗衣機會替他們處理這些；他知道自己的沉默會讓Graves先生擔心，但他沒有辦法和過去一樣，抬起頭來將Graves先生的關懷收至心底。  
  
他沒有告訴Graves先生，他做了個和Graves先生有關的夢。  
  
他隱約知道自己為什麼會作這個夢，而這成了他第一件沒有告訴Graves先生的事；在離開育幼院獨自生活後，他看見大多數人對同性相戀是什麼樣的反應，即使笑著說這不會改變什麼，但其實一切都因此改變了。  
  
在每次想著Graves先生手淫後，他會止不住地哭泣，然後服下更多的藥物。  
  
Graves先生的家就和家的主人一樣，擺設簡約、以實用為取向，所以家中的每一件物品都擁有它的意義，每一件物品都走在應走的道路上。  
  
Graves先生是一位如此溫柔又美好的人。  
  
他不想成為這個家中唯一錯誤的存在。  
  
熟悉卻也陌生的焦慮與無力感壓迫著他，他仍舊保持著每週至少與Graves先生碰面一次的習慣，因Graves先生希望如此而自己也是，之後再回到自己的套房，縮進角落看著藥瓶哭泣。他曾試圖使用他的老方法——想像自己是個物品來讓自己好過一些，接著發現自己所想的，都是有關Graves先生的一切。  
  
秘密一步步侵蝕著他的呼吸，使他逐漸在Graves先生的溫暖中喘不過氣。  
  
最終他還是失控地在Graves先生面前發了病，Credence還清楚記得當時的痛苦與顫抖，直至今日他有時仍是無法抑制情緒的劇烈波動，然而不同的是，他已不再對此感到恐懼。  
  
那時的他恐懼著自己會將不該說的話說出口，也恐懼著Graves先生會厭煩一直以來都是個麻煩的自己，在混亂中他無法自制地將第一時間的念頭脫口而出，他聽見自己對自我的否定及想結束這一切的希望，其實他一點都不希望這樣，但他無法讓自己在急速的下墜中停下來。  
  
『我是怪胎嗎？』他聽見自己破碎地問了這個問題。  
  
『不——你是特別的。』然後他聽見Graves先生這麼說，感覺到Graves先生抱住了自己，親吻自己，在自己耳邊用從未聽過的語氣接著說，請自己不要離開。  
  
他在那一刻想起了以前Graves先生對自己說過的『而你也如此期盼著』，在下一瞬間發現，一股從未體會過、但並不使他因陌生而退縮的溫暖情感盈滿了他的胸口。  
  
他再度流下淚來，但已是不一樣的原因。  
  
  
  
  
Credence在洗過澡後帶著毯子和最近正在讀的案例上了客廳的沙發，當然還有那他不確定要放在哪裡的小盆栽。  
  
Graves先生的家就和家的主人一樣。  
  
Credence想也許這就是自己帶了小盆栽回到這個家的原因。  
  
這個家中的每一件物品都擁有它的意義，卻也沒有任何東西是無法被取代的，Credence一直覺得這樣的家好寂寞，缺乏獨一無二的回憶的家、好寂寞。  
  
看著手上的小卡，他握著筆專注地畫上一個笑臉，他其實很想常常讓Graves先生看見的笑臉，他其實很想告訴Graves先生「我現在很幸福」的笑臉。  
  
因為寂寞，所以他帶了小盆栽回來，因為寂寞，所以他希望Graves先生會同意它的陪伴。  
  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
  
隔日，Credence睜開眼後，不知道該閉上眼，還是該趁機多看幾眼。  
  
看著眼前面對著自己熟睡的Graves先生，Credence小心翼翼放緩了腳步的目光，從那極少散亂在額前的瀏海、放鬆的眉間、臉頰上的小痣，到發現房中的窗簾是拉上的。  
  
這不是Graves先生的習慣，在睡前會將窗簾拉攏的人是自己，Graves先生習慣在早晨的陽光中開啟一天，而自己才是會掙扎著起不來的那個；注意到這點的Credence將臉半埋在棉被裡，直到一隻手帶著熟悉的力道撫摸上自己的後腦杓，才溫柔地帶著他稍稍自那使他漲紅了雙頰、視線糊成了一片的情緒中脫離。  
  
他抬起頭，看見專注地看著自己的Graves先生，看著回到家後一定相當疲憊、卻還是抱著自己上床，記得為自己拉上窗簾的Graves先生。  
  
他在Graves先生靠近他，將彼此的額頭貼在一起時閉上了雙眼，他的嗅覺被Graves先生所佔據，然後嚐到了Graves先生的氣味；他喜歡Graves先生的吻，無論是落在髮際、耳垂，或任何地方，他渴望著Graves先生的一切，無論是碰觸、愛撫，或更進一步的那些。  
  
於是他在感覺到Graves先生的氣息加重時，伸出手拉住了Graves先生的手臂，在那溫柔地緩緩印在自己身上的吻逐漸往下時，仰起了頭、將身體更貼近Graves先生一點。  
  
他曾經為此看了網路上許多影片，並且努力嘗試實行在其中看到的那些動作，他以為這些是討人喜歡的、令人滿意的，然而Graves先生卻垂下了眉對他笑著，再輕輕地抱住自己，告訴他不需要特意去做這些事，他也喜愛擁抱自己。  
  
「啊……Mr. Graves……」  
  
因此Credence放下了他那些自以為是的小聰明們，當需要Graves先生更多的撫觸時，不再顧慮自己的聲音和反應，是否足夠充滿誘惑或惹人愛憐。  
  
他環著Graves先生的脖子，呼吸為感覺Graves先生將他們的陰莖蹭在一起而輕顫；他的腳趾在Graves先生的手自下而上地撫摸著他們時，蜷縮了起來；他的雙唇在Graves先生的拇指摩挲著自己的頂端時抿起，隨後再為對方敞開。  
  
在感覺高潮來臨時，Credence喘著氣，看著目光從未離開過自己的Graves先生，帶著笑吻上了自己。  
  
  
  
  
Credence在他們一起大口咬著作為午餐的披薩時，將關於小盆栽的事，因為緊張而斷斷續續地說給Graves先生聽。  
  
然後他看見Graves先生垂下眉，在聽完自己的話後笑了，接著聽見Graves先生認真地說，也許他們可以把它放在客廳的窗邊，因為那裡可以曬到這個家最久的太陽。  
  
「只是我有時候可能沒有辦法為它澆水，你願意幫我這個忙嗎？」  
  
聽到這個請託，Credence感覺到自己的嘴角小小地彎了起來，也許就像那張小卡上的弧度。  
  
在一個深呼吸之後，他說我願意。


	5. Shooting Star

Graves拉開門進入溫暖又熱鬧的室內，排在午餐人潮的隊伍裡十多分鐘後，他拿著號碼牌在咖啡廳角落找了個雙人座的位子坐下，將號碼牌對著出餐櫃台擺好、圍巾和大衣稍微折疊放上一旁的窗檯後，他自褲子後方的口袋拿出手機，查看一整個早上的未接來電和未讀訊息。  
  
「不好意思，請問這裡有人坐嗎？」當他放下咖啡杯、按下最後一則訊息的回覆鍵時，桌邊傳來一名女性的詢問，Graves因那熟悉的聲音頓了一下收起手機的動作，他抬起頭、看見真的是記憶裡聲音的主人時，訝異地抬起了眉。「Tina！」  
  
「Graves先生！」深色短髮的女性也跟著Graves驚訝地睜大了雙眼，她先將手上巨大的、沉重的似乎隨時能夠擊暈任何壞蛋的手提包放在雙人座內側的地板上後，伸手摸著椅墊落坐。「您來出庭？」  
  
「是的。」意外碰上前下屬，讓Graves的精神在此刻才真正感受到午休時間應有的放鬆，他拿起桌上的水瓶和空杯倒了一杯水後遞上前去。「妳呢？」  
  
「我剛讓一家人今年可以一起過聖誕節。」Tina拿起水杯喝了一口，在水杯後方露出既滿足又驕傲的微笑。  
  
看著那和過去一模一樣、只是更加成熟了些的笑容，Graves也隨著軟化了歷經一整個早上的攻防後，僵硬著的嘴角。  
  
Tina曾經也是調查局組織犯罪科的一員，雖然Graves在案件之外並無與她有多少交集，但據合作過的經驗，使Graves相當欣賞這位意志十分堅定、即使面臨上級壓力也不受其左右的探員，而也因此，在她為了保護一個孩子、暴露了長達一年的臥底身份遭受革職處分時，Graves曾試圖以她過去優異的表現加上人格證明將她留下，不過最後仍是被長官打了回票。  
  
今天意外見到對方依舊堅持著初衷，在和過去相對的另一個立場、另一條道路上似乎發展得更有自信的模樣，對Graves來說，也許是這糟糕的一天裡最好的收穫了。  
  
他們在有限的時間內，將中餐以趕得上下午開庭的速度送進肚子裡，同時交換著彼此的生活近況，從調查局門口那神奇地總是記得每個人名字的老刑警、各自手上正在進行的案件，到獨立於政府體系外的公設辯護人在資源上的困境。  
  
「連助理都好難找。」Tina看著自己的炒蛋，在和Graves談了一般民眾對於公設辯護人普遍的成見，所導致一些合作上的困難後，對著半空的盤子更像是喃喃自語地，說著又一個處境艱難的部份。  
  
Graves切著培根的刀尖在聽見Tina的話後極其輕微地頓了一下，他馬上繼續手上的動作，然而思緒卻已不如方才輕鬆。  
  
最後，在咖啡廳前道別時，Graves向Tina拿了張名片，「我認識一位即將畢業的法律系學生。」他這麼解釋著，將名片收入胸前的口袋，目送Tina訝異地笑著對自己點個頭後，提起她那巨大的、沉重的似乎隨時能夠擊暈任何壞蛋的手提包，走過路口的轉角。  
  
那張名片一直放在Graves胸前的口袋裡，沉甸甸地壓在他胸上走過法院的長廊，再回到調查局面對數個月來終於又找到了新線索的案件，直到隔天上午，回到家做簡單的梳洗時，Graves才將它抽了出來。  
  
他一邊擦著頭一邊拿著名片走至Credence暫時借住的房間門口，透過敞開的房門，他看著男孩去上課後空蕩蕩的房間，看著折疊整齊的被子、掛在牆上的外套、桌上堆著的大學用書，和角落的紙箱們。  
  
在得知酒吧老闆決定退休後，Credence思考了幾天後詢問他，由於接下來大學的課少了許多，他有更多的時間可以用在工作上，所以他想要應徵和所學相關、像是助理類的職缺。  
  
那時他摸著男孩的後頸，等待男孩重新抬頭看向自己後，對著那雙需要肯定的眼睛說，他相信男孩可以做得很好。  
  
Graves一直都相當清楚Credence只是暫時和他住在一起，只是男孩遇到了一些生活上的困難，而他剛好是有能力對男孩伸出援手的人；以Credence的學校和成績，應該會有許多機會正等待著男孩挑選，而他也知道男孩會在決定前詢問自己的想法，自己也會據比男孩年長了十多年的人生經驗，協助男孩做出最合適的選擇。  
  
接著他會陪Credence尋找住所，律師助理的工作可以讓男孩找到比上一個好上許多的公寓，男孩會開始打包行李，然後他會在某一個假日，載著男孩和行李離開，用上半天或一天的時間幫助男孩整理新居。  
  
這間公寓會再度只迴盪著他一個人的腳步聲，回到過去一個人的早晨、出門和晚餐，在寂靜中等待著週末的到來、等待著男孩。  
  
Graves爬梳著垂到眼前的瀏海，看著手上的名片眨了眨眼後，抬起頭往餐桌走去。  
  
他會照顧著Credence，但他希望、也堅持Credence永遠是能夠對自己的人生下決定的人，因此即使他認為Credence不需要離開，這個家其實有專屬男孩的房間，以及對自己來說一直太過寬廣的空間，即使他想要男孩留下來，而他知道男孩也許真的會為此留下，他也不允許自己利用男孩的依賴，抓著男孩的弱點勉強男孩。  
  
於是Graves留了張字條，和Tina的名片一起放在桌上。  
  
他回到寢室換上新的衣服，沒有猶疑的拿起鑰匙、關上公寓的大門。  
  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
  
「Credence！」  
  
聽到自己的名字，站在樹下的Credence趕緊往出餐口小跑過去。  
  
「來，你的可可蛋糕和蜂蜜啤酒貝果，需要蠟燭嗎？」  
  
Credence對著餐車老闆Jacob那溫和的笑容愣了一下，短暫的停頓後他搖了搖頭說：「不、不用，謝謝你。」  
  
Jacob笑著點點頭，將裝在紙盒裡的蛋糕和貝果疊在一起交給Credence。「恭喜你！」  
  
「咦？」  
  
「發生了好事對吧？」  
  
面對笑得就像聖誕老人般慈祥的餐車老闆，「唔……嗯。」Credence點了點頭，輕聲向即使是如此不擅交際的自己，也總是願意和他聊上幾句的好心麵包師傅道謝，接著接過蛋糕和貝果轉身離去，不過在走了幾步後他停下腳步，抱著麵包和甜點回過頭，對Jacob揮了揮手。  
  
然後看見Jacob雖然已經在接待下一位顧客，仍是注意到了自己的動作，將那像棉花糖般的身體伸出車窗外，回送他一個眨眼和高舉的拇指。  
  
Credence為此微微鬆了一口氣，想著沒有因這幾天自己的心不在焉，連買個午餐和蛋糕都能搞砸，而且還是一直以來對自己那麼友善的人。  
  
調整一下食物在懷中的位置後，他轉過頭開始尋找公園裡空著的座椅，沒想到在走了幾步後，看見一個並不熟識，但如果再次遇見，Credence知道自己不會錯認的身影朝他走來。  
  
是那天在花卉市集鼓勵他買下雛菊盆栽的金髮女士——Credence下意識地抱緊了懷中的東西，他一直想著如果還有機會的話，希望向對方再一次、好好的道謝，但是，該怎麼做呢？在此時他又雪上加霜的想起，如果對方早就忘了自己怎麼辦？他如果冒然地向對方打招呼，會不會驚擾到對方？如果……  
  
下一秒，就在Credence的思緒將要混亂起來前，金髮女士驚喜地對他展開的笑顏，溫和地停下了這一切，就如同在花卉市集的那天。  
  
Credence趕緊也朝對方點了一下頭，他停了下來，在兩人擦身而過時急促地做了個深呼吸，然而他還是沒有足夠的勇氣把話說出口。  
  
但是金髮女士的腳步卻在就要經過他時突然止住，Credence看著她轉過身來，臉上的笑容更加燦爛了。  
  
一會過後，坐在樹蔭下的Credence用衛生紙仔細地將覆了點風沙的公園長凳擦乾淨，他將髒汙的衛生紙折疊整齊後塞進自己放在地上的背包前袋，拘謹地坐直看著金髮女士和Jacob聊了幾句後，拿著她的中餐朝自己走來。  
  
「謝謝你擦了座椅，你真貼心！」金髮女士來到他面前後笑著這麼說，聽見意想不到的對話，Credence微微愣住地張開了嘴。  
  
「噢不，抱歉，因為我……」  
  
「謝謝妳。」而這次Credence終於不再沉默與徘徊下去，他鼓起勇氣想停下金髮女士完全不需要對自己說的抱歉，他這麼做了，他想他有點沒頭沒尾的向對方道了謝，因為他還沒想好要怎麼解釋自己道謝的原因，但這是他現在最希望讓對方知道的事，然後他看著那總是對自己溫柔彎起的雙眼，在盈滿欣喜地眨了一下後，不再繼續說下去，而是揚起了大大的微笑，坐到自己身邊來。  
  
「上次那個雛菊的盆栽，對方喜歡嗎？」  
  
「嗯……嗯。」  
  
「真是太好了！」  
  
「嗯……」低頭看著手中的貝果，Credence看著其中份量多得滿溢出來，在正午的陽光下閃耀著琥珀色光澤的蜂蜜吸了一口氣後，抬起頭，雖然依舊帶了點閃爍，但大多時候還是筆直地對著那今日也帶著微笑等待著自己的女士說：「謝謝妳……幫助我。」  
  
「其實你已經下了決心，我只不過是推了你一把而已。」金髮女士湊近Credence這麼說著，外加給Credence一個俏皮的眨眼，而就在她要撤身時，發現了Credence放在手邊的蛋糕。「哇！你買了個蛋糕！」  
  
隨著女士的話，Credence轉頭看了手邊的蛋糕一眼。「嗯……嗯。」  
  
「有好事發生了是嗎？」  
  
「唔、嗯。」  
  
「但是你看起來並不開心。」  
  
再度被說中了心事，Credence反射性地低下了頭。  
  
「抱歉，我不是故意要打探你的隱私，如果讓你感到不舒服，我真的很抱歉……」  
  
「不，」Credence抬起頭來，在女士注視著自己的眼神中，再度看見了那不是場面話，而是不變的、真誠的關懷，於是這驅使著他開口：「我……您——」  
  
「Queenie，我的名字是Queenie。」在自我介紹完之後，金髮女士突然笑了出來。  
  
「我是Credence。」而Credence在順著說出自己的名字後，才驚覺他和女士聊了那麼久，卻一直忘記向對方介紹自己，這讓他又閃避了Queenie小姐溫柔的目光。  
  
「Credence，你有個好優雅的名字。」  
  
「謝……謝謝。」聞言，Credence抬眼迎上Queenie那總是毫不遲疑的視線，他不自覺地稍稍握緊了手中的貝果，包裝紙在其中發出了沙沙的聲響，但由於他對接下來、第一次對Graves先生以外的人做這樣的發問實在太過緊張了，以至於他並沒有注意到。  
  
「Queenie小姐，我……我可以請教您一個問題嗎？」  
  
「當然！」  
  
「我……我、對那個人，有一些話想說，可是，我不知道這樣好不好……」  
  
「是對那個人嗎？小盆栽現在的主人？」  
  
「嗯……嗯。」Credence輕輕地點了個頭，在思考了一陣後，他將原本移至公園草地上的目光又回到了Queenie小姐的身上。「我……因為我，這不是簡單的事，而我不想造成他的麻煩。」  
  
看著Queenie小姐，Credence不知道自己下一步該怎麼做才好，他想他可能會看見Queenie小姐皺眉，因為他又把事情說得沒頭沒尾的了，他想Queenie小姐可能會等待他再多說一些，但他覺得自己就像一隻被思緒形成的線纏住的貓，且連線頭的影子都找不到。  
  
然而，沒想到Queenie小姐沒有皺眉，也沒有要他再多解釋一點，而是對著他再度揚起了那溫暖的微笑。  
  
Queenie小姐在詢問之後，用著如柔軟的被子般、完全不使他感到壓迫的力道握住了他的手。  
  
「Credence，我想只要你這麼的為他著想，你對他而言就不會是麻煩。」  
  
『——有時候為了重要的人，我們值得冒險一下。』  
  
回想著Queenie小姐的話，Credence回到Graves先生的公寓，在關上門後，Credence凝視著空氣中因自己的動作揚起的塵埃。  
  
一開始來到這個家借住時，他從沒想過還有在那天突然冒出的另一個選擇，他總是擔心著自己一定給Graves先生添了麻煩，他時刻想著必須趕快找到新的工作，接著在確認住處後儘速地搬離這裡。  
  
他想著雖然Graves先生擁抱著自己，但不代表他就可以任性、恣意地依賴Graves先生，不表示Graves先生就必須承受自己的一切；他從不認為Graves先生對自己所有的關懷是理所當然的事情，以前的他這麼想著，現在的他也依舊抱持著這份因此總是使自己感覺到，被來自Graves先生的溫暖盈滿的心情。  
  
然而那一天，一個他從未思考過的未來，因一個意外的契機，如植物萌芽般，在他的心底滋長起來。  
  
那天下午，下了課的他回到公寓後，在進門時背包的背帶不小心勾倒了立於門邊的衣帽架，他趕緊轉過身要扶起它，卻在那時發現了衣帽架下藏著一層薄薄的灰塵。  
  
於是他拿來抹布和水桶將灰塵擦拭乾淨，在過程中，由於角度的關係，他又在燈座下方看見同樣的情形。  
  
因此在接下來的每一天，Credence都會利用一點時間打掃Graves先生公寓裡那些也許是太不明顯、所以被每週定時來清掃的人員忽略了的角落，他擅於整理，也對這樣一點一點地、彷彿正重新認識這個家的過程樂在其中，直到在一週後的假日早晨，Graves先生在餐桌上提起了這件事。  
  
Credence以為工作非常忙碌的Graves先生不會注意到這些小地方，然後看著Graves先生淺淺地笑著告訴他，那些他發現的小角落，其實原本都是Graves先生自己清理的。  
  
他看著Graves先生對自己垂下了眉，說謝謝自己做了這些。  
  
那一瞬間，Credence才注意到，心底那以為只是一閃而逝、當下還認為是個白日夢的念頭，其實已經在他心裡悄悄地、柔軟又堅固地扎了根，成了他最大膽的想望。  
  
Credence想他擅長、也喜歡清掃這個家，想他可以為他們準備晚餐，讓對三餐不太在意的Graves先生，每天至少可以好好的吃一餐，想他可以繳房租給Graves先生和分擔這個家的水電及管理費用。  
  
想他希望留下來，希望和Graves先生一起共度早晨、一起出門、一起吃晚餐。  
  
他想著這個以為如此突如其來，但對它的渴望其實早已滿溢的未來。  
  
  
  
  
在經過一番深思熟慮以及與Graves先生討論後，Credence選擇與Tina小姐的Goldstein事務所簽約，雖然在薪資上和其他對他表示歡迎的大型事務所相距甚遠，但對他來說足夠用了，而且他正是為了能夠也以自己的力量幫助他人，所以才鑽研法律。  
  
他們一起吃了買來感謝Graves先生這段日子來的照顧的可可蛋糕，Credence說了自己想成為公設辯護人的目標，聽著Graves先生對他的鼓勵和方向上的建議，然後在Graves先生帶著笑的等待中，又說了更多自己一直一點一滴描繪的將來。  
  
但最終，Credence還是缺乏勇氣將最重要的事說出口。  
  
而幾日後，熱心的Tina小姐打電話通知他，如果他還沒找到住處，當初簽約時所提到的、事務所樓上閒置的閣樓可以供他使用，Credence滿懷感激地對著電話說了謝謝，聽著Tina小姐補充說他隨時都可以搬進去，然後在當天晚上告訴Graves先生這個消息。  
  
Credence原先想著自己的東西很少，提起其實只要多坐幾趟公車，他自己也可以完成搬家這件事，不需要麻煩Graves先生特地將寶貴的假日瓜分出來幫助自己，但Graves先生相當堅持，甚至一度考慮如果他趕著要搬去新居，可以使用特休請假——即使Graves先生說「特休多的休不完」，但讓Graves先生不必要的使用特休來幫助自己搬家，Credence知道這完全就本末倒置了。  
  
搬起最後一個箱子，在離開之前，他回頭看著自己使用了將近兩個月的房間，他一邊確認自己沒有遺漏任何東西，也一邊因此想起了關於這個房間的點滴，他想著這個房間的溫度、光影的變化，和偶爾會停在窗前、使他早起的鴿子，直到思緒在聽見Graves先生的腳步聲而中斷為止。  
  
今天是個萬里無雲，相當適合搬家的好天氣。  
  
他急急忙忙的搬著箱子走到玄關，看見已經替自己搬了一些行李下樓的Graves先生想對自己說些什麼，但被驟然響起的電話鈴聲打斷。  
  
Credence沒有等候Graves先生講完電話，他先放下手中的紙箱後，走近最靠近大門的箱子，努力搬起那因為塞了最後一批書所以沉重許多的紙箱；他用力將它向門外推著，在發現不太順手後，又走到門外使勁拉著，他想他應該聽見了站在客廳接電話的Graves先生對自己說了些什麼，但他的注意力全都在這個如果自己再強壯一些，就不會是困難的紙箱身上。  
  
如果自己更強壯一些，是不是就會更有勇氣一點。  
  
Credence深吸一口氣，使出全身的力氣搬起紙箱，卻在不穩地走了幾步後，先是聽見一陣混亂的腳步聲，接著感覺到自己像是不自量力因此遭到天譴般的、來不及做任何防備地向後倒去。  
  
但在撞上地板前，他被好好地接住了，就如同過去每一次自己面臨困境時，那雙溫暖的手總是會早於一切來到自己身邊。  
  
感覺到自己被Graves先生的氣息護住後，Credence一開始先是顫抖著流下淚來，最終還是放聲哭了出來，他對著Graves先生說對不起、對不起、對不起。  
  
他對Graves先生不停地說著對不起，然後聽見Graves先生也對自己說了相同的話。  
  
  
  
  
那天深夜，Graves先生輕輕地將他抱進懷中，低聲告訴自己其實他還有一個希望，他有一張對一個人來說真的太大的床——  
  
「不，Credence，這只是藉口……我——我希望每天晚上，都可以和你一起入睡。」  
  
聽著Graves先生從來沒有如此缺乏自信的語氣，Credence微微睜大了雙眼。  
  
他想著雖然自己不夠強壯，雖然他還不夠強壯，但他確信這對他現在和以後，在給Graves先生一個緊緊的擁抱上，不會再造成任何遲疑。  
  
絕對不會。  
  
  
  
  
三個月後，Goldstein事務所上的閣樓，住進了一位來自英國的動物保育學家。


End file.
